She
by no account here move along
Summary: Beth didn't think she would ever fall in love with her best friend. Songfic- She by doodleoodle


**So this will be a different oneshot.**

 **Song lyrics are from 'She'** **doodleoodle**

* * *

Beth was always attracted to boys, she had boyfriends before, but they usually didn't work out. It was either a dumb long distance reason, not enough effort was being put in, or something else like cheating or just wanting to be friends. For some reason when she ended her relationship with Brady, she didn't do it for any of the reason listed. She did it because she was in love with someone else.

 _Am I allowed to look at her like that? Could it be wrong when she's just so nice to look at?_

The blonde hair what was Beth was attracted too, at first, it was beautiful in every form it was put in. How she would always spend hours fixing the blonde hair to make it look perfect, even though to Beth it always looked perfect, Beth didn't actually understand why she spent so many hours fixing the blonde hair.

 _And she smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach_

But soon the hair wasn't the only thing Beth found attractable, soon she started realizing how addicting the smell of the girl was. The girl used some sort of perfume labeled 'Summer's Dream' and whenever Beth smelled the girl, her heart would go beating in an instant.

"Look at you!" The girl had said one night when she was staying over, "You hardly have any makeup! That should be a crime!" The girl exclaimed before digging into her purse and pulling out a red colored tube and handing it to Beth.

"What is it?"

"It's chapstick, silly!" The girl laughed, "I always used this kind, but I think I can part with it for you!" The girl gave a smile as Beth read the cover Apple Juice and Peaches.

 _You would find her in a polaroid picture. And she means everything to me._

The girl had a certain beauty of her, the kind of beauty that people usually only found in actors and actresses. Her bright blue eyes always seemed to have a certain happiness in them, the hair usually kept back by a blue headband that always seemed to go with all of her outfits.

Beth knew she was starting to fall for the girl because whenever the girl held her boyfriend's hand she longed for it to be her holding hands with the girl instead of her dumb boyfriend. Or whenever the girl smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back. Or by the off chance, someone insulted the girl, Beth would be outraged because who could dare hurt someone as pretty as the girl?

 _I'd never tell, No I'd never say a word, And oh it aches, But it feels oddly good to hurt_

Beth would scream at the top of her lungs that she loved the girl, she would. Some days she told herself she would go up the girl and just blurt it out. But those days usually turned into days where the girl invited her dumb boyfriend to hang out with them,

How her heart ached whenever she looked at them together but after a while, she would forget the girl's dumb boyfriend was there and instead it was Beth and the girl holding hands and acting like a couple.

She probably loved the girl more than her dumb boyfriend did, but Beth did envy him, he didn't have to grow used to the heartache of loving the girl.

 _She smells like lemongrass and sleep_

"I hate him!" The girl had yelled one night, her beautiful blue eyes stained with redness, tears forming in them. The hair in a mess, sticking to her beautiful face.

"He cheated on me!" The girl cried hugging onto Beth, and Beth did the only thing she could do. She comforted her. It took hours but the girl stopped crying and be put to sleep and Beth was able to take in the smell the girl had left on her.

Her lemongrass and sleep smell stuck onto Beth's clothing for two days.

 _She tastes like apple juice and peach_ ,

"I love you, you know that?" The girl asked drunkenly one night, Beth only nodded in return.

And before Beth knew it the girl planted a kiss onto Beth's lips, sure it was only a peck but it felt like tiny fireworks had gone off behind them.

"Come on let's dance again!" The girl yelled like nothing had happened at all.

But Beth couldn't move at all, her senses went limp, only one sense was actually working with her. Her lips kept tasting the sweetness known as apple juice and peaches. Beth knew the kiss meant nothing to the girl, she probably had kissed so many others of her girlfriends. She wasn't that special.

That didn't stop her heart from doing backflips, though.

 _I'll be okay, Admiring from afar_

Whenever she and the girl would go out together they would usually end up in a club of some sort, usually because the girl would always drag Beth to it. Beth didn't mind, it was nice having the girl hold her hand dragging her to the next club.

Beth would sit down or stand at the bar while the girl went on to dance her little booty off while Beth dreamed off all the ways she planned to tell the girl and the girl would return her feelings and they would run away together.

 _Cause even when she's next to me, We could not be farther_

The girl broke Beth's heart into a million pieces one Sunday night, the two were hanging out in the girl's basement.

"Tyler and I are getting back together." The girl suddenly announced

"Why?"

"He told me he'll change." The girl replied, "And besides it's not like anyone else wants to date me, that I can trust."

"You're wrong," Beth whispered out.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

Beth didn't even reply, she just grabbed the girl's beautiful face and kissed her.

 _Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall_

The girl had changed her use of chapstick, even though the kiss was short, Beth was able to mask the taste of her lips, it was like kissing Snow White mixed with the sweetest birthday kiss and the feeling of being cozy and warm.

 _But to her, I taste of nothing at all_

The girl pushed her away, "What the hell Beth?!" She yelled, "I'm not into you like that!" She screamed.

Beth felt the blush in her cheeks, "S-sorry Lindsay!" She mused out before gathering her things in a hurry and running out of the room.

* * *

 _And she smells like lemongrass and sleep, She tastes like apple juice and peach_

Beth felt her heart do flips again as she watched Lindsay put on her makeup. The same chapstick she used to wear every day when they were just twenty-year-olds, spraying some of the 'Summer's Dreams perfume onto her.

She looked beautiful just like every day before.

 _You would find her in a polaroid picture_

Her blue headband laid on the dresser, "You're not wearing it today?" Beth asked.

"No, it really doesn't go with my dress." Lindsay said as she placed in her white pearls, she looked like one of those old-time actresses caught in the black and white film.

And she means everything to me

"I'll zip it!" Beth told Lindsay, seeing her struggle with the zipper.

"You're a lifesaver, Beth," Lindsay told her best friend as she got zipped up. After Beth was done, Lindsay turned to her. "How do I look?" She nervously asked.

Before Beth could answer in came Lindsay's older sister Cleo, "Hey Linds, you guys need to hurry! The priest needs to go in thirty minutes and we're cutting it close with the weather, it looks like rain."

"Sorry Cleo! Come on Beth! It's not every day I get married!" Lindsay told her best friend as they hurried out of Lindsay's room.

Beth watched as Lindsay and Tyler said their vows and exchange rings, it sucked being the Maid of Honor for this wedding.

"Does anyone have any objections on why these two should not be married?" The priest asked.

Beth did want to call out, she really did. But she knew that she was being selfish, Lindsay made it clear she didn't return the feelings Beth did, so why bother? She had lost both the battle and the war, all she could do was smile for her best friend.

She couldn't be selfish this time.

She just couldn't.

It would be wrong.

Right?

Lindsay didn't really seem that happy to be engaged.

She was probably doing her a favor.

She could be selfish this time.

It's probably what Lindsay wants.

"I object!" Beth yelled out, wait where was everyone?

Where did everyone go?

BEEP BEEP.

Beth grumbled as she turned off her alarm clock.

Was it all a dream?

Beth opened up her text messages, hopefully, she actually didn't make a love confession last night.

LINDS: TUESDAY 1:53 AM

Beth, I'm sorry. I don't want to be friends, it just feels weird. Tyler tells me you kept making advances at him just so he and I would break up. I'm sorry Beth, but I have to end this toxic friendship, I wouldn't even have started it if I knew you'd fall in love with me.

Sorry.

Lindsay

It took Beth officially ten seconds until she broke down, Love is the worst thing in the world, was all she thought.


End file.
